In particular, at large events with a high number of visitors, the need often arises to provide a very large number of freshly prepared beverages to the visitors to the event within an extremely short time. During a major sporting event, for example, several thousand beverages must be dispensed during a break, since a number of visitors totaling up to all of those attending the sporting event may wish to get a beverage during the break. Since the breaks at such events are often very limited in time, it is often not possible in practice to provide a great number of people with the appropriate beverages in a timely manner, since the filling of conventional containers, such as drinking cups, for example, with a freshly drawn beer or a freshly tapped soft drink often takes a long time. It is not therefore possible to provide a large amount of beverages in a timely manner with only a manageable number of taps.
As a result, many visitors to such major events often refrain from inquiring about and/or purchasing a corresponding beverage. Frequently, the visitors to such major events must stand in long lines, and it is not uncommon for the beverage to be given to the consumer only at the end of the break or after the break at a sporting event, for example. This, in turn, causes many consumers to refrain from consuming such a beverage the next time they visit such a sporting event.
In order to circumvent this problem, i.e. to provide a container for filling with a beverage such as beer or a soft drink by means of a corresponding apparatus within an extremely short time, a container is known in the prior art in which an opening is provided in the bottom that is surrounded by a metal ring integrated in the bottom through which the container can be filled through the bottom, and, after filling, is sealed by a magnetic body, particularly a circular magnetic plate, that is placed on the metal ring that is embedded in the bottom. Such a container can be filled within a relatively short time, thus enabling a large number of people to be provided with corresponding beverages within a relatively short time.
However, it is disadvantageous that such containers are extremely expensive both to produce and to subsequently dispose of, since the metal part that coacts with the magnetic plate must be elaborately incorporated into the appropriately shaped bottom of the container and separated again from the bottom at the time of disposal.